As the requirements for data storage, retrieval, and analysis has increased, the need for cheaper and faster data storage devices has also increased. Data storage devices, such as disc drives, solid state drives, etc., store data on a different recording media using different storage technologies such as magnetic recording, solid state non-volatile memory, etc. Disc drives are widely used as data storage device in computing systems. To meet the increasing demand, disc drives providers can increase the unit capacity of the disc drives by scaling the density of data bits, increasing the number total data bits, and/or increasing the number of storage media in each disc drive. In a competing trend, storage device providers are also under pressure to reduce unit cost of data storage devices.